Pulling Hair
by mcgthatsme
Summary: A quick, fun one shot. A bored Winry seeks out Ed in the library. EdxWin


**Disclaimer: **I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. I don't own Edward Elric. I don't own Winry Rockbell. I don't even own a working hair straightener.

* * *

She knew she'd be able to find Ed here. She peered through the library bookshelf at what she could see of him. His blonde head was silhouetted against a book and his back was hunched over it. She gazed at his back, dazedly imagining his gold eyes scanning the page quickly for whatever he was looking for, his eyebrows creased slightly. Winry would have been able to tell it was Ed from a mile away. 

Ed's head whipped around, feeling her gaze upon his back. "I wish you wouldn't do that," he growled

"Do what? I was just standing here," Winry retorted, placing her hands upon her hips.

"Yeah, okay," Edward said, returning to his book scowling.

Winry walked around to the other side of the bookshelf and plopped down in the seat next to him. "What's so interesting, anyway? Is it about automail?" she asked teasingly.

Ed smirked and looked up for a second. "Only type of book you'd read."

"Oh, alchemy, then," She said pulling a face and peering over his shoulder at the words as if they contained something disgusting.

Winry found that it was much easier to be playful around Ed now that she didn't have to worry about him and Al as much. He had a lot less on his shoulders now that Al had his body back, and it seemed he was more playful as well. She supposed it also helped that their relationship wasn't as new as it was a few weeks ago. Any traces of awkwardness were fading fast. She liked this new playfulness with no worries or awkwardness. It was fun.

Ed continued reading. She turned away from him and absentmindedly traced the spine on a book in the large stack next to him, and shot him looks every few seconds. Edward sighed. "Do you need something, Winry?" he asked, and closed his book, but kept a few fingers inside, marking his spot.

"No… I'm just…_bored_," Winry sighed dramatically. "There's no customers and I have a mechanic's block of some sort. I can't quite figure out what this one piece is missing, sooo…"

Ed raised an eyebrow and then grinned suddenly. "So, you're bored…" he said, leaning in, nearer to Winry.

"Yes," Winry smiled slightly, leaning in as well. He gazed into her eyes for a couple seconds, as though weighing his options. She smiled slowly in what she hoped was a seductive way. But it seemed her charms needed improvement as Ed leaned back, opened his book again and said, "Well, too bad. I'm busy."

Winry looked at him in disappointment and scooted closer to him. "Edo…" she said plaintively. "Winry…" he said, smirking slightly.

She eyed the smirk and vindictively grabbed a piece of his ponytail and tugged. He grimaced slightly but didn't look up, determined to ignore her. She frowned, grabbed a bigger chunk of golden hair and tugged harder.

"OW! What was that for!?" Ed said abruptly sitting up straight and rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm bored," she said, making her blue eyes widen innocently.

"Yeah, right." Edward said, scowling. "So what makes you think you can pull on my hair?"

"I'm your girlfriend now. It's your job to pay attention to me when I want you to."

"It's my JOB? Since when? And what part of me being your boyfriend allows you to tug on my hair?" Ed snapped, irritated. "Besides, you wouldn't pay attention to me last week when I came into the shop and _I _was bored."

"I had to finish that automail."

"And this is research for the military!" he retorted, crossing his arms and frowning.

Winry laughed suddenly, comprehension shown in her features. "Oooohhh… Are you trying to ignore me for revenge?"

"No," Ed proclaimed defiantly. His eyebrow twitched. Winry rolled her eyes and smiled.

She quickly grabbed his automail hand. "Oh come on, Edward, let's go somewhere for lunch or something. I promise I'll let you work right after that." She said, smiling sweetly, as Ed turned to look at her, gold eyes full of skepticism. She laughed and said, "Not that you were really concerned with trying to work anyway."

Ed's scowl returned, but Winry stood up, and tugged him to his feet.

"Come on, Alchemy freak! Let's go!" She pulled him out of the library with both hands while Ed tried to pretend he didn't want to.

* * *

Oh, teenage boys. They're so grumpy, don't you love it?**  
**

**Food for thought: **Why do you have to "put your two cents in".. but it's only a "penny for your thoughts"? Where's that extra penny going?


End file.
